OcX Femaleboxer Harem
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Oc based on me and this is a harem story and it female boxers. Josh is graduating pretty soon but he invites him to an all-female boxing event in downtown Chicago and he caught a lot of female attention.OCx harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I owned this story and plots as don't steal it please and the ocs in this is a harem story and my friend dared me to do and the harem is filled with female boxers. The main character is based on me.**

**Brother Rice Gym Pep Rally - Chicago **

In the gym of the Brother Rice Collge prep which is an all boy school so yeah a total sausage party.

The Students was their street clothes and they cheering along with chanting their favorite chant that they love chanted.

The Students chanted " My Dad My Dad My Dad is Gay Olay Olay Olay Olay Olay !"

In the crowd on the left standing was a young African American male with bald fed with a part in his hair dressed in a black superman t-shirt with blue jeans with black Air Jordan looking at the students chanting in amusement.

The Principal walks in the middle of the court dressed in a simple gray suit with a bow tie wearing glasses holding an air horn in hand and a microphone in the another.

The principal put his hand on the air horn but the black puts in earbuds in his ears and the principal pushed the button which created the noise.

The principal said, " Seniors I know this is your last day here but act your ."

The Seniors chanted " My dad has no dick !"

The Principal said " I can't wait for you guys to graduate .''

The vice principal came up on the floor next to the principal and she looked it up at the bleacher with a smirk on her face.

The Vice principal said, " Seniors you are reminders that next week is prom and graduation ."

The Principal said, " You seniors are all dimissed so have a good weekend ."

Every senior race to the exit including the black senior and as he walks to exit door he was stopped by a Senior with blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a maroon shirt with blue jeans wearing sneakers.

The boy said, " Yo Josh you still coming with me and my uncle to the boxing matches tomorrow ."

Josh said, " Yeah man and I can't wait for it, Tommy ."

Josh walked out the door and sees the bus stops so he walks to it so he can wait for his bus.

Josh pulls out his phone and earbud to listen to music on Spotify because he needs some music.

Josh said, " Let get some Sheck Wes ."

Josh pull in the earbuds and turn on the phone so he can go on Spotify to search up Sheck Wes.

**(Mo Bamba by Sheck Wes )**

**16yrold**

**Bitch**

**Daytrip took it to ten**

**I got hoes calling a young nigga phone**

**Where's Ali with the motherfucking dope? (bitch, bitch)**

**I be ballin' like a mo'fuckin' pro (like a, huh, like a, huh)**

**I be ballin' like my nigga Mo (Bamba, bitch)**

**Sheck Wes, I ain't a mo'fuckin' joke (haha, hahahahaha)**

**Steph Wes stay with the fuckin' pole (pa, pa, pa-pa)**

**You fuck around and get poled (you get poled, bitch)**

**'Cause I got hoes (so many fucking hoes)**

**Callin' a young nigga phone**

**(Ring-ring, ring, ring-ring, ring, ring-ring)**

**Where's Ali with the (bitch with the) mo'fuckin' dope? (huh)**

**I be ballin' like a mo'fuckin' pro (like a mo'fuckin' pro)**

**I be ballin' like my nigga Mo (Bamba, Bamba)**

**Sheck Wes got so many flows (I do it all)**

**Call me Drake how a nigga controlla**

**Oh! Fuck! Shit! Bitch!**

**Young Sheck Wes and I'm getting really rich (ching-ching)**

**See how I caught it 'cause I'm really with the shits (bang-bang)**

**See me in the streets and I be really with a (cling, cling), with a**

**Bad bitch (bitch), niggas straight rocking (rock)**

**Niggas straight see me, when they see me, they be coppin' (what?)**

**I'm the best drug dealer, nigga, come and cop it (got it)**

**Young Sheck Wes, I'm like the fuckin' Green Goblin**

**I got hoes (ho)**

**Calling a young nigga phone, phone (bitch)**

**Where's Ali with the motherfucking dope?**

**(With the motherfucking dope)**

**Dope (with the motherfucking dope)**

**With the motherfucking dope (bitch)**

**With the dope (getting rich), with my bros (bitch, shit)**

**I fucked your ho (shit)**

**And she ain't even let you know (she fucked up)**

**Damn, this nigga nice, fuck is you talking about?**

**('Cause I got) bitch (hoes)**

**And my nigga One-Six, my nigga**

**Ali, the Daytrip nigga, fuck is niggas talking about?**

**(I got hoes, shit**

**Young Sheck Wes, I do it on the go)**

**(Song Over )**

Josh sees the bus pulling up and he boards the bus looking very eager to go home to get some sleep after the day he had.

Josh said " Here you go ." As he pays the fee for the bus fare ."

Josh is sitting down and he sees that the bus is in his neighborhood so he pulls the line to let the driver know this is his stop.

Josh said " Thanks ."

Josh walks out of the bus to his area and he sees his apartment building ahead so he picked up the pace.

Josh said " Home sweet home ."

Josh opens the apartment and walks to his door which is on the farthest left of the apartment and he heard ringing coming from his phone.

Josh answers the phone and he playfully scowls at who on the phones as he put the phone on loudspeaker.

The Voice said, " Josh you bitch pussy what sup ?"

Josh taunted " Jacob you struggle Tupac wannabe you make more of these shitty ass mixtape fuckboy ?"

Jacob said, " Fuck you ."

Josh said, " I don't see you naked and I don't you send me a pic of your little pea shooter ."

Jacob laughed " Alright you got me and that was funny as fuck ."

Josh said, " I will call you back bro and peace out Slapdick ."

Author note: Hey guys it dannyrock122 and this is a harem story and in the story, the harem is female boxers and friend of mines dared me to do it so please don't judge me. Please pm me if you have questions.

Female Boxer SYOC

Name

Boxer nickname

Age :

Height :

Weight :

Personality:

Bio :

Record :

Boxing gear

Street clothes :

Boxing style :

Boxing Stance :


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own this story.

**Allstate Arena -Night-Time **

Josh who was dressed in a simple polo with a blue jacket with black jeans with black chuck Taylor sitting next to Tommy who is dressed in a blue shirt with a white jacket, dark jeans, blacks sneakers sitting in theirs looking extremely eager for the fights.

Josh said, " Bro I want to see the fights man ."

Tommy said, " Yeah man I hope they fight better Floyd Mayweather ."

We both shared a laugh about the so-called " The best ever fighter who is currently ducking Manny Paccicauo is challenging undefeated Keith "One Time "Thurman for the Welterweight championship.

Josh said, " I hope some surprises man ."

Everyone sees at the entrances to on the titantron a white anime-style rabbit appeared on the screen with the theme of a familiar old anime when Josh was in his freshman year Senton academy.

**(Pretear opening -White Destiny )**

**No no sonna aka janai**

**motto kageki SCARLET**

**kuchibe erabu kenri wa**

**kiss no aite ni aru hazusa**

A crew of people dressed in white along with a white hooded with white bunny ears robed figured with white boxing gloves hoping up in down getting warmed up for the fight as she makes her way to the ring.

**No no sonna aoi janai**

**kekkan iro no GREY-PURPLE**

**tojita hitomi mitsumere houga**

**EYESHADOW mo kimeru bekisa**

The white-robed figure makes her way to ring with a confident stride in her but pauses when sees Josh in the crowd looking at her with Tommy who is looking at the hooded white-robed female in confusion which the female robed walk to ring steps.

*** Ah-a I'm looking through you**

**Ore wa hikari kimi no hikari**

**kagayakeru dake kagayaka sete yaru koto mo dekiru**

**Ah-a I'm looking through you**

**omoi no mama nozomi no mama**

**sarake dashite haba dakeru dake haba dakase**

**ai de uchioto through you mi mo kokoro mo**

**No no sonna no janai**

**shirake tafuu na EXCUSE**

**furareru gawa no miishiki gurai**

**kangaete kurenakucha**

**No no sonna yes janai**

**otoshita ore no ECSTACY**

**sugu koukai ni kaeru nante**

**onna no gimu wo hatasanaide**

**Ah-a I'm looking through you**

**ore wa kagami kimi no kagami**

**amayakasu dake amayaka sete iru koto mo dekiru**

**Ah-a I'm looking through you**

**kirei no mama suteki no mama**

**houri dashite kizutsukeru dake kizutsukase**

**ai de tasuke de through you kyou mo asu mo**

The white hooded robed with bunny ears walks ups the steps and she steps up the ropes which caused the crowd to cheer loudly as she raised her white-gloved fist in the air along with hoping like a rabbit.

The female has long red hair and blue eyes dressed in a white sports bra that shows off her bust, grey shorts, grey boots, white gloves, and rabbits ears and she has a slender figure but with some signs of athletic with muscles on her and Tommy's eyes widened when he see the familiar face in the ring.

Josh said, " Yo that Jessica Tommy ."

Tommy said " I know dude man but I didn't know she took up boxing .''

The two friends see a female that has long black hair and blues eyes licking her lips without a robe dressed in a red sports bra that barely contains her massive cleavage, read short-short, yellow boxing gloves and red boots. She has voluptuous that looks like it she was born it with it.

The lady in red is using her gloved hand to push her massive asset forward causing some the male in the crowd to get aroused by it along with Tommy and Josh who are looking at the bold woman that walking to the ring.

She walks on the metal steps and through along flashing her ass at the crowd which spiked massive cheers coming from the audience mainly the males' spectator that here tonight but before she enters the ring she gave a wink to the audiences.

Tommy said " I am in love Josh .''

Josh said, " Don't let Andrea hear you say that ."

Jimmy Lennon jr steps in the middle of the with a Hispanic male referee in the center of the ring waiting for Lennon to started the announcement of the fighters.

Jimmy Lennon jr yelled, " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE HERE IN THE ALLSTATE ARENA IN CHICAGO GIVING YOU ALL YOU TWELVE ROUNDS ROUNDS OF BOXING !"

Jimmy Lennon yelled " IN THE BLUE CORNER WITH A RECORD OF 15 WINS WITH 3 LOSS and 10 OF THOSE WINS CAME BY WAY OF KNOCKOUT FROM CHICAGO, ILLINOIS Weighing 105 POUNDS DRESSED IN WHITE WITH RABBIT EARS JESSICA " THE RABBIT " SMITH !"

Jessica came out of her corner with her right hand in the air wearing a look of confidence on her face as she hears the applause from the crowd in her hometown in Chicago as she goes back to her corner ready to go.

Jimmy yelled " IN THE RED CORNER WITH RECORD OF 4WINS WITH 4 LOSS and 4 OF THOSE WINS CAME BY KNOCKOUT COMING FROM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEARING ALL RED WEIGHING AT 170.6 POUNDS MARY " THE RED CHERRY " STONE !"

Mary walking out her corner while sway her hips causing the males in the audience to be hypnotized by swaying of the hips of the woman in red who is walking with a lustful smile on her face before striking a pose before heading back to her corner.

Jimmy Lennon Jr yelled, " THE REFEREE IN CHARGE OF THIS EVENT IS STEVE MARTINEZ !"

The two female fighters are called in the middle of the ring with the referee in the middle of the boxing ring with their corner to heard the referee instruction for the bout in the boxing match.

Steve Dean said, " Ladies you got you got you the instructions in the dressing room fight clean, protect your at all time and touch gloves ."

Jessica whose shoulders are being massaged by one of her people looking at Mary who has a smug look on her face touched gloves and they went back their corners to get ready to gets into a stance where the hands are placed in front of her face causing Josh eyes to widen at the stance that Jessica is taking.

Josh said " Peek Aboo boxing stance ."

Tommy asked, " What so special about that stance Josh ?"

Josh said, " Fighters like Floyd Patterson, Mike Tyson used that same stance to win championships ."

Tommy looked at the stance with a newfound respect and Mary gets in a semi crouch stance looking at Jessica a grin baring her mouth showing her red mouthpiece. The bell keeper rings the bell of

_**Ding **_

**Round 1**

The fighters cames ready to fight as they get close Mary fires off a jab but Jessica slips to go to the body of Mary who covers with a turtle style defense as Jessica goes for the body's shots and she goes for the head with a straight but Mary leans back and she shooks her head mockingly.

Josh said " She getting cocky .''

Tommy said, " Yeah man this reminds me of the Terence Crawford vs Jose Benavidez fight ."

Throughout that fight, Jose Benavidez was doing a lot of facial expressions which didn't even help him win the fight as he was knockdown along wit being stopped by Terence Crawford in round twelve.

Jessica goes on the attack with firing a jab to the head of Mary but Mary duck under and goes behind to latch on to her and started humping her which caused Jessica to get red in the red while all the men to give out catcall along with cheers. The Referee comes over to them to break it up.

The referee said " BREAK ." As he separates Mary whos has a naughty look on her face as she has a gesture of someone who just got caught red-handed but Jessica has a deep blushing red look on her face.

The Referee said " BOX ."

The Fighters comes close to each other Jessica lands a jab followed by an uppercut that sent Mary down to the ground on her back which caused the referee to send Jessica in the neutral corner as he counts Mary out.

The Referee said " 1."

Mary is slowly stirring on the canvas while Jessica is in the neutral corner leaning her back on the ring post looking very eager to contiune the match opponent Mary Stone.

The Referee said " 2."

Mary is getting up from the canvas with a dazed look on her beautiful face which caused the Referee to move in to check on her and Jessica gets back in her peekabo boxing stance hoping to continue fighting. Mary stands and the referee wipes her yellow gloves on his shirt along with checking her eyes for any dizziness.

The Referee asked, " Can you continue ?" Mary nodded her head and the calls back Jessica who is already in her stance

The Referee said " Box ."

Jessica moves in Mary range and Mary goes for a clinch that made her chest collide with Jessica 's modest chest the males in the crowd to get wild along Tommy and albeit Josh who has a blush on his face. Mary had to let go she felt two hard digging uppercuts go to her stomach.

The crowd are cheering loudly at the power that Jessica is displaying in this match and they see Jessica dash forwards at Mary whos goes for a straight but Jessica bend her knees and lower her level along putting weight in her toes in both of her feet and twisting her hips to load up a hook causing everyone including Josh eyes to widened at what she is doing .

Josh thought " Is she going for it ?"

Everyone yelled " GAZELLE PUCNH !"

Jessica explodes up and into Mary while rotating her hips and releasing the hook that sent Mary in the air that made her massive cleavage jiggled as she crashes into the canvas lying motionless with the only sign of moving his a massive chest moving up and down.

The Referee declared " It over Knock out ." As he waves the fight off causing everyone to cheer loudly as the knockout.

Jessica jumps out of the neutral corner with her corner people surrounding their victorious fighter and they hugged her while Mary's people checked on their knocked-out fighter as JImmy Lennon Jr makes his way to the ring.

Jimmy Lennon Jr yelled " THE WINNER OF MATCH BY KNOCKOUT IS JESSICA " THE RABBIT " SMITH !" as The Referee lifted Jessica left arm in the air in victory in the fight.

Jimmy Lennon comes up to Jessica with a microphone in his hand to interview Jessica who had her gloves off and she has her rabbit ears on her head that makes her look cute.

Jimmy said, " First off congratulation for your fight against Mary Stone ."

Jessica said, " Thank you Jimmy and I would like to dedicate this victory to my team, my family and for someone who showed up to the fight tonight my childhood friend Josh who is sitting in the crowd ."

The crowd looks around for her friend and Jimmy smiled warmly at her at what she said and Mary Stone is up moving out the ring with a lustful look as she sways her hip but she sees Josh sitting with Tommy which caused her to analyze him along with licking her lips.

Mary thought " You must be Josh and I hope you can win me ."

**A few hours later **

The next match that everyone was watching was the match between Mickey " The Firecracker " Starling who is a twenty-one-year-old blonde woman with brown eyes dressed in a pink sport bra, pink shorts, and white boxing gloves from the big apple vs Mandy " The Cougar ''Griffin who is thirty year old woman from Texas with brown hair with blue eyes dressed in brown top with yellow shorts and shoes with brown gloves looking very banged up .

5th rounds

Mickey is jabbing rapidly keeping Mandy at bay but Mandy is dodging them like she is neo from the matrix along going for her own jab at Mickey 's face which caused her to wince as she felt the jab to the face.

Mandy is coming in Mickey but Mickey fires a jab in a jerking motion as Mandy 's head is rocked and caused a swell on her eyes as she takes the jab to the face which caused Mickey to keep peppering her with jabs to as Mickey makes the swelling worse causing the referee to pay close attention.

Mandy rotates her left shoulder and leans back slightly to deflect your opponent's right hand and then rotate the other direction while at the same time raising her right arm being held high covering her chin.

Mickey thought "So she decides to use the Philly shell ."

Diehard boxing fans are cheering loudly seeing familiar boxing technique that made many boxers famous in their career that leads some of them to claim the championship in their career and to see these female boxers used these same moves made diehard boxing fans happy.

Mickey feint going for the body causing Mandy to drop her guard and Mickey fires off a jab to the swell making it worse causing the referee to jump in front Mandy with his back toward to Mickey waving off the fight which caused Mandy to protest.

Mickey raises her gloves fisted in the air in victory as her people congratulate her on her victory as the Jimmy Lennon Jr comes into the ring to announce the result of the match that happens.

Jimmy Lennon yelled " THE WINNER OF THE MATCH BY TECHNICAL KNOCKOUT IN THE FIFTH ROUND MICKEY " THE FIRECRACKER " STARLING !"

Joshua said, " That was a dope ass match man ."

Tommy said, " Yeah dude ."

Josh sees Mandy Griffin walking with a robe draped over her shoulder walking to the locker room with a downcasted look on her face making the walk of shame to the back.

Josh along with everyone is currently watching the main event between Beth "Blackfire "Johnson fighting Sandra " Foxer "Murdock in one of the bloodiest boxing matches that everyone has seen.

Beth " BlackFire " Johnson who has red hair tied in a ponytail with green eyes dressed in black shirt and shorts with black boxing with fire in them along with black boots with red marks on the stomach along with a cut on the right side of the head with blood coming down her head standing in full crouch stance looking very cocky .

Sandra " Foxer '' Murdock who has black hair in a braid with grey eyes dressed in black and red leather boots, black silk shorts with red inlays, black and red leather boxing gloves, and black sports bra with red inlays. Like Beth she was in worse from a closed right eye with her stomach with red marks along with her breast with purpled from the breast shot that Sandra took during the earlier parts of the fight but unlike Beth, she has a scowl on her face standing a defensive stance

Josh said, " This isn't a fight anymore ."

Tommy said, " What is then ?"

Josh said, " It's a war ."

Ding

Round 12

The Fighters came out of the corners Beth fires off two jabs but Sandra leans back to avoid the two jabs and to deliver a counter to the face of Beth who took it with a smile on her face but didn't go down.

Beth goes back and Sandra follows after her which caused Beth to drop her hand to her hip to draw Sandra in. Then, as Sandra moves in, Beth moves forward with something like a vertical fist uppercut right between his mitts, twisting her whole body into it.

Sandra gets hit with the hook and see slump to the canvas causing the referee who has been watching and to see the damage that these fighters took caused him to make his decision.

The referee said, " It Over ."

Beth walks to her corner with a smug smirk on her faces with a raised gloved fist in the air and she struts to the corner with her people taking off her gloves with approval smiles on their faces.

Josh said, " That was a hell of a fight ."

Tommy said "Yeah man ."

The two friends got out of their seats and exits arena to go to Tommy 's car so they can go to the night club to hangout for the rest of before prom along with graduation. As they were walking a female figure with red hair crashes in to and give him a hug with bunny ears on her head.

Josh sees Jessica dressed in a blue shirt with a bunny on it, jeans and high heels along with the rabbit ears on her head with her eyes closed as she hugs Josh which made him hug her back.

Jessica said " Thanks for coming and thank you to Tommy ."

Tommy nodded his and Jessica stops hugging Josh to pick up her gym that has her boxing gear with a blush of embarrassment on her faces causing Josh to chuckle softly at her antics.

Josh said, " You tend to forget about the little things ."

Jessica said, " Yeah but I changed now ."

Josh said, " I see Jess and that awesome ."As he looks at her and he sees that she is still shorter than him but she got an athletic build.

Jessica asked, " Where are you and Tommy going to ?"

Josh said, " We are about to head to a night club to get some drinks ."

Jessica asked, " Can I join you guys ?"

Josh and Tommy nodded their head which Jessica to beam happily as she follows her friends to Tommy 's car as they made their way to the parking lot Josh opened the backside door for Jessica and Jessica gets in with her bag that has her boxing gear in it.

Jessica said in a teased tone " Such a gentleman."

Josh said, " I try ."

Josh closes her door and he rides shotgun in the front with Tommy driving the car looking at Josh with a teasing smirk on his face as Josh sits down in his seat buckle his seat belt.

Tommy said, " Josh got a girlfriend ." Jessica blushes in the back and Josh scowls with a blush on his face.

Josh said, " Act your fucking age, Tommy before I tell Angela that you're being dumbass again and you go back into the dog house ."

Tommy said, " I 'm just joking and it a shame my uncle couldn't come to this since he is a diehard boxing fan ."

Jessica said, " I'm glad you two had fun and let's go the club."As she buckles her seat belt.

The car backs drive back from the parking space and flip is turned straight to the exit to get out the Allstate Arena parking zone into the streets so they can head to the club.

Josh declared " To the club ."

**Author notes Boom there it people the new chapter of my female boxing stories. I hope you guys love and in the next chapter which of female boxers should Josh meet and how? Tell me what me your thoughts on the real-life version instead of the Hajime no Ippo version of famous boxing moves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I own this story and my characters.**

**Chicago Hilton Hotel - Josh and Tommy suite "**

Josh is sleeping with basketball shorts with a black tank top on the couch with a knocked-out Jessica without her rabbit ears dressed in the clothes that she changed into after her fight was over along with when she saw Josh leaving the Allstate Arena.

Tommy comes out of his room dressed in his underwear and he had a south park shirt with cartmen on the center of the shirt with anger look his face but when he Josh with Jessica on his chest he smirks.

Tommy said Oh shit playboy Josh is here ." Causing Josh to wake up.

Josh said, " Tommy shut fuck you rat piece of shit ."

Tommy puts his hands in mock defense as Josh glares at him for calling him a playboy because he hates that names since playboys are nothing but male sluts who play with the emotions of girls.

Josh said, "Man she is out of it ."As he went to move her off of his chest but Tommy grab his Josh's wrist to stop.

Tommy asked, " Bro what are you doing ?"

Josh said " Taking her off ."

Tommy said, " Nah bro leave her on your chest ." Causing Josh to raise an eyebrow at this.

Josh asked, " Why ."

Tommy said, " Good shit will happen to you ."

Josh shrugs his shoulders and lets Jessica sleep on his chest as he notices that she looks while she is sleeping like well a rabbit making smile softly at her cuteness as she is snuggled in my chest. Tommy walks back into his room leaving Josh alone with a sleeping Jessica.

Josh thought "She does look cute ."

Josh notices that Jessica has a kissable forehead causing to lean towards but pause thinking it would be rude to kiss like as pauses at the tip of her forehead thinking about the possibility of kissing Jessica on the forehead.

Josh gets off the couch but leaves Jessica on the couch as he makes his way towards his room which is by Tommy 's room and he sees his black duffle bag with all his clothes, Also sees his phone on the charger that plugged in the wall by the bed.

Josh said, " I need that as well along with a towel. "As he grabs the towel from his bag and he gets along with the earbuds .

Josh sends a text message to Tommy's phone to let him know that he is heading to the Hotel 's gym to do some workout regiments and he will be back soon so they can hang out. He puts on his black and red workout Nikes to workout in .

Josh walks out the door and he closes it he through the hallway of the hotel with his towel on his left he gets to the end of the hallway he sees an elevator by a stairwell.

Josh said, " Stairwell it is ."

Josh walks down the stairwell and when got to the end of it he sees the first-floor hallway along with a map on the left side of the hallway with all places in the hotel causing Josh to look at the map.

Josh said "The Gym is down the hall ."

Josh was walking until he collided with a female figure that was carrying something in her hand creating a loud sound as it hit the floor causing the woman to rush to the floor to pick up her item but Josh picks it up first.

Josh said " Sorry ."As he hands her the item which was a pink suitcase.

A female said, " Okay it was an accident ." As takes the pink suitcase from Josh.

Josh sees that the woman has blonde hair with brown dressed in a pink shirt with a butterfly, blue jeans and white shoes causing Josh to instantly recognized her as Mickey " The Firecracker " Starling is standing in front of him.

MIckey said, " Thank you for your assistance ."

Josh said, " No problem Ms. Starling ."

Mickey asked, " You know of me ?"

Josh said " Me and my buddy Tommy saw the fights ."

Mickey asked Excitedly " Did you guys have a good time and your thoughts ?"

Josh said, " I was impressed by the famous boxing moves that so many fighters champion and my thoughts are that you gals have a bright future ."

Mickey looks at the male in front of her with awe on her face which surprised her since people mainly males treat female boxing as a joke compares to male boxing but this male just compliment the sports which man her extremely happy.

Mickey said, " I never gotten your name ."

Josh said, " My name is Joshua Hill but you can call me Josh ."

Mickey's eyes widened in shocked as she remembers one of her boxing friends Jessica before for her fight with Mary Stone she was talking to Mickey about her friend Josh.

_**Flashback **_

_**Jessica was in her robe with white gloves and she sees Mickey shadowboxing in the hallway which caused Jessica to come over to where MIckey is at to hopefully start a brief conversation.**_

_**Jessica said, " Hey stranger ."**_

_**Mickey said in an excited tone "Hey stranger and I can't wait to fight ."**_

_**Jesica said, " Wish Josh was here right now since he is a fan of boxing ."**_

_**Mickey tilted her head in confusion at the name Josh but she shrugeed it off thinking that this Josh person must be her friend or boyfriend but that Jessica's business not hers.**_

_**Jessica said, " I can't wait to show off my gazelle punch ."**_

_**Mickey said, " I can't wait to see it ."**_

_**Jessica said " If Josh sees this then he would go nuts at seeing his boxing punch .''**_

_**Mickey thought " There it is again with this Josh person ."**_

_**Flashback over **_

Mickey said " Your Jeissca 's friend ."

Josh said, " Yes I am ."

Mickey blushes at the male in front of her because he has beautiful brown eyes on his handsome face but she shook it off to remember why she is here for making her look sheepish.

Josh said, " It looks like you have something to do so see later ."

As Josh was about to walk off Mickey grabbed his armcausing him to turn around to look at her with a curious look on his face he sees Mickey blushing making her look bashful along with cute .

Josh thought " She is so cute but hits a freight train ."

Mickey asked, " Can I put my phone number in your phone and maybe we can hang out or something ?"

Josh said " Sure ."

Josh hands her his phone and Mickey go to contact so she can create a contact for herself if Josh ever wanted to hang or something then they can do so since he has her number.

Mickey said, " My number is on your phone ." As she hands Josh back his phone .

Josh said " Thank you and I will hopefully see you soon ."

Mickey walks with a happy smile on her pretty face but in her head a chibi her is jumping up in down with flag saying she finally got handsome guy attention along with her phone number in his phone.

Mickey thought " Jessica has good taste in guys and I hope we can hang out ."

Mickey continued walking until she sees a familiar woman with a black hair dressed red t-shirt showing her cleavage, jeans, and high heels leaning against the wall with a smile on her face along with a blonde woman with cerulean blue eyes, cute button nose dressed blue blouse, jeans shorts, fishnet socks, white and pink jacket and shoes with a smile on her face.

Mickey said, " Hello Mary and Trish you back from surgery ."

Trish said, " Yeah I'm back to take on Blackfire ."

Mary said, " Watch out for her power girlfriend ."

Trish asked "What new with you Mick ?''

Mickey said shyly " I meet this cute guy ."

This caught Mickey and Trish attention as MIckey has the big blush on her faces causing Mary and Trish to grew teasing looks on their faces as they see their friend look extremely bashful.

Trish asked, " What is his name Mick ?"

Mickey said " Jessica '' The Rabbit " Smith friend 's Josh .''

**Author notes Boom here it guys and Mickey is the girl of this chapter so give her a round of applause. Also, who Josh hang out with next in the next chapter so PMS me I introduced a new female boxer to the story .**


	4. Chapter 4 Blackfire

Disclaimer: I own this story

**Hotel Gym **

Josh was on the weight bench in the gym of the hotel lifting a ninety-pound weight that on barbells breathing in and out as he rises the weights above his head along with sweating since this is his fifty times lifting it.

Josh rasped " 50 ."

Josh completed the last rep and puts the barbell on the rack that above the weight bench as he sits bring the towel that hangs on the left side of the rack to wipe off the sweat that was on his face.

Josh thought " Wow that was a challenge ."

A familiar female cocky voice said " Hey turd .''

Josh sees Beth" The Black Fire "Johnson with her red hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a black shirt, black shorts with black running shoes looking at me with a confused look on her face.

Beth asked, " What are you doing here ?"

Josh said, " I'm working out here duh ."

Beth looked taken back for a minute but she begins laughing making Josh raise an eyebrow in confusion as Beth continues laughing making the other gym-goer confused as hell.

Beth said, " You have balls I give you that ."

Josh just looked at her funny before grabbing his towel to walk but Beth grabs his arm to stop him from leaving making him turn around to see her smirk making him raise an eyebrow.

Beth taunted " If you are man enough come workout with me ."

Josh shrugs his shoulders and follows her to the combat side of the gym that has a ring along with speed bag, punching bag that made me look in awe at the combat zone but he didn't notice that Beth got in the ring.

Josh thought " Cool ."

Josh sees that Beth is in the ring leaning against the ring post with a smirk on her face making Josh confused even more before as she gives him to come at me gesture making him walk in between the ropes of the ring.

Beth said, " Okay tough guy lets see how tough ."

Josh asked, " What are we sparring ?"

Beth said, " Nah but I need a punching bag and I saw you so congratulation you are my punching bag ."

Josh's eyes widened but he gets in a basic street brawler stance making Beth smirk wider as she gets in her semi crouch stance making me gulp slightly but I remeber she fight recklessly leaving herself wide open when she going on the attack.

Beth dashes forward going for a jab but I raise my guard to block making Beth growl but I used this to land to two jabs to the face of Beth making her wince in pain as they landed.

I backed back away from Beth making her chase me as she starts swinging like bat out of hell making predictions true as I prepared for them I put my guard to bock the swings making her frustrated as she can't penetrate my guard.

Beth yelled " FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU PUSSY !"

Josh thought " As you wish Blackfire .''

Josh uses his hands tied them around Beth 's neck collar bring the head down along with using my knee to aim at her stomach in a spear-like way making wince in pain but she gasps again in pain when Josh throws a punch in the tied up.

Beth thought " Knee and punches in the clinch ?"

Beth is struggling to get out of this weird clinch but Josh lets her go and he backs up with his guard raised waiting like a hunter for his prey to make their move but Beth gets red in the face.

Beth said, " Fight like a man and not a coward you bitch ."

Josh sighs in irritation and walks out the ring making Beth confused way he is leaving the instead fighting angry as she drops her guard to look at Josh as he exited the ring to grab his stuff.

Beth asked " Where are you going, chump ?'

Josh said " Leaving Blackfire .''

Beth shrugged her shoulders as Josh leaves the gym thinking that he nothing but a pebble beneath her shoes but she felt something that she has never felt in a long time which was an uncommon emotion.

Beth asked " Do I feel bad for insulting the guy ?'

Beth sees Josh walking out of the door making her sigh in frustration as she climbs out of the ring to chase after Josh to give her apology which is something she is not used too at least to any stranger.

Josh is walking down the hallway from the gym to go back upstairs to his suite but he hears running along with heavy breathing making him turn to see Beth huffing and puffing like she ran a marathon.

Josh asked, " Need something ?"

Beth said, " Hey guy I would like to say I'm sorry for the insults ."

Josh said sarcastically " Sure are ."

Beth said in anger " Look I m sorry if I was too much of a bitch but you can walk like a child or accept my apology like a man ."

Josh pauses as he looks at beth then the ceiling but he sighs he sticks his left hand for Beth to shake his hand formally since it is a sign of accepting someone's apology along with a proper way of greeting.

Josh said, " I accept your apology ."

Beth said " Thanks ."

Josh turns to leave but Beth stops him again making him turn around to look at her again as he sees her blushing making him raise an eyebrow in confusion at why she is blushing for since she is supposed to be the badass chick of boxing.

Beth asked, " Mind if we can hang out for a bit sure ?"

Josh said, " Don't see why not Ms. Johnson ."

Beth said, " When you are hanging with me call me Beth ."

Josh nodded his head and they duo walked back in the gym towards the ring again to talk in the ring instead of a fight since Beth interested in the guy she was fighting against a few minutes ago.

Beth said, "So tell me about yourself guy ."

Josh said " Well I will be graduating out of High school and I will be going to Collge to study Psychology along with graphic designing .''

Beth 's eyes widened as she sees looks at the guy that went toe to toe with her is a high school graduate but her interest in this guy has spiked tremendously so she wants to know more.

Beth asked '' Why Psychology ?''

Josh said, " To prevent more chool shooting for one and I took a class at school which was fun ."

Beth nodded her since a majority of school shooting happened because of kids being bullied or being abused at home by families is something that not to joke around with but she sees the serious in this guy's eyes.

Beth asked " What college are you going to ?''

Josh said, " I'm going to Moraine Valley in Palos Height ."

Beth said " Nice choice and I never got your name ."

Josh said, "My name is Joshua Hills but my friends call Josh ."

Beth said, " Nice to meet you Josh and you already know my name ."

Josh said " Yeah ."

Beth asked, " How did you learn how to fight ."

Josh said " I got a job working a gym and the security guard taught me some fighting techniques along with some of his friends that stop by .''

Beth said, " Wow and you like a pro ."

Josh said, "I and few friends started a fight club in high school ."

Beth burst out laughing making Josh chuckle softly along with her but he realized he broke an important rule that he always stresses out to his fellow club members when they leave the club but he broke one of the rules.

Josh said, " Shit I told someone about the fight club ."

Beth said, " Relax you are graduating and I won't snitch ."

Josh said " Cool and see you later Blackfire ."

Beth grabs his arm again making him turn to look at her in confusion as she is blushing again making him raise an eyebrow again at the blushing face of Beth " Blackfire " Johnson who is the number one rank female boxer.

Beth asked, " Can I give you my phone number ?"

Josh said " Sure Beth ."

Josh takes out his phone and he hands it to Beth who goes to contact to type in her number at a fast pace that would make an avid phone texter jealous at the speed being displayed by Beth.

Beth said, " Got it ." As she hands the phone back to Josh who takes it.

Josh said, " Takes Beth ."

Beth said, " Anytime Jman ."

**Author notes: Here the new chapter for this oc x harem boxing story and it is Beth who challenged Josh to a fight. Which boxer should Josh meet next? Tell me in the comment section. I am studying psychology since I want to prevent more school shootings from happening because it not cool and I am going to moraine valley.**


	5. Chapter 5 Teacher and shooting stars

Disclaimers: I own my characters.

**Southsider riots Josh Pov**

The night is when the true fun began, but for me it just another day in office as I work at a pub for a side job for money as I needed it for college. I was currently working the bar serving drinks to some of the patrons of the bar.

I was dressed in a black-dressed shirt with a blue tie and black jeans with Chuck Taylors on my feet currently mixing some drinks for the patron in the Southsider Riot's club along with watching everyone have a good time while I work but I didn't care as I will be relieved by someone soon.

I thought " I wonder what the big fight that everyone will be talking about." As I sigh as I continued filling up drinks tonight.

The club has a boxing match scheduled and in the club was a standard boxing ring with everyone surrounding it waiting eagerly for the match. The club owner Madam Mcswagger who was an Irish American woman with blonde hair dressed in a red dress suit in her early forties walked in the ring.

Madam McSwagger announced," LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT TIME FOR FOR THE BATTLE OF THE TITANESS!" As she speaks through the microphone causing the people to roar in applause.

I watch the people get rowdy and I notice my reliever came over to the bar causing me to smile as I walked out of the bar to the punchout clock so I can clock out to watch the fight. I walked in the and I see the machine on the wall, making me smile as I walked over to it.

I said," Time to punch out."As I grabbed my card I hear the sound of music along with the cheers from the people in the club. I hear some upbeat music causing me to punch quickly.

I quickly walked back to the club to see a pink hooded robe female figure with pink gloves and pink boxing boots walking to the ring confidently as she walks between the rings to her corner.

The female pulls down her hood, revealing her face, which made me blush as she was caucasian with blonde tied in a ponytail with beautiful blue eyes hopping up and down as the cheers shower her. The upbeat song soon changes to a familar theme if you are a wrestling fan.

**_( Force of greatness by CFO$)_**

**_I'm not like most girls_**

**_Who only take just what they're given_**

**_Like a plastic little princess_**

**_Lucky for me_**

**_I'm not like those girls_**

A hooded purpled robed female figure dressed in purple boxing gloves and purple boxing boots makes flips her hood up revealing a woman in early fifties with short black hair and green eyes grinning showing her pink mouthguard causing my jaw to drop in shock.

I thought " No way, is that who I think it is?'' I watch as the lady enters the ring still having that grin as the music plays as she made her way to the ring.

_**Who only take it all for **_granted

_**All they got is what they're handed**_

_**Lucky for me**_

_**I'm not like most girls**_

_**I'm not like most girls**_

_**My path to victory's infinite**_

As she walks in the ring she walks over to her corner with the music going silent causing the crowd to go wild while I was silent. I see the fighter removing their robes revealing their bodies under there. The blonde fighter was big but not fat as she has a curvy figure with some hint of muscle but with some baby fat dressed in a pink sports bra, pink short, and boxing boots.

Her opponent had a slightly muscular build with a purple sports bra with black trim and purple shorts still grinning as she raises her gloved hands in the air soaking the cheers from the crowds along with stretching her body out making the males let a wolf whistles.

Madam McSwagger announced," IN THE BLUE CORNER WEARING ALL PINK STANDING AT 5''5 and WEIGHING 108 POUNDS SHE HOLDS A RECORD OF 13 WINS AND ONLY 3 LOSS SHE IS FIGHTING OUT BROOKLYN, NEW YORK SHE IS CAROL " THE SHOOTING STAR " JOHNSON."Making the people cheer loudly causing Carol to blow kisses to the crowd.

Madam McSwagger announced," AND HER OPPONENT FIGHTING OUT OF THE RED CORNER ALL PURPLE STANDING AT 5''9 AND WEIGHING AT 108 POUNDS SHE HOLDS A RECORD AT 30 WINS AND 10 LOSSES SHE IS FIGHTING OUT OF LONDON ENGLAND SHE IS DORIS " SUPER TEACHER" TWINBRIDGE ." Making the crowd cheer loudly for Doris as she flexes for the crowd.

Madam McSwagger said," We need a referee and Josh Hill I know you are here so come into the ring."Causing me to look shocked for a moment but I went to the ring I saw the two fighters looking at me with different emotions.

I see Doris is looking me with a shocked expression while Carol looks at me with an unreadable expression on her as I called them in the middle of the ring for gloving taping but I felt their eyes still lingering on me.

The fighters touched gloves and they went back to their respective corners so they can begin the match. I see them getting in their stances in their corners looking very eager to fight.

Ding

The fighters come out of their corners and Doris goes a for a jab but Carol bypasses it but she didn't see the straight coming from Doris as Carol was rocked back against the ropes which caused Doris to come at her fully aggressive.

On the ropes, Carol is trying to cover up but to no, a valid Doris is hammering away at her body causing me to get between them along with instructions Doris in the neutral corner as I was about to give Carol a mandatory standing eight count.

I counted I see Carol is getting back into her stance looking at me with fire in her eyes as I count to eight but I see she regain her footing as I stop the count. I waved Doris back into the fight causing her to come out of the corner with a grin on her face.

I cried," BOX."

Doris throwing four punches but Carol bobbing and weaving them along with getting somebody in that causing Doris to cover-up. I see Carol deliver a stiff right jab to the face of Doris as her guard drop in favor of guarding her body leaving her face open for Carol.

Carol is pummeling away at Doris 's face by throwing some stiff jabs that seem to sting Doris a bit and Carol went back to the body of Doris making Doris wince in pain from the attack. Doris latches on to Carol in a clinch causing me to break it up to some of the men in crowd disappointment

I barked, Break ." Separating the two fighters from the clinch and they were blushing at me which I ignored as I called them to box again.

I see Doris dropping her guard to everyone including her opponent's confusion until she let a big grin along with moving back to the rope still holding that grin on her face making everyone more confused.

Doris taunted," Come at me Yank."As she gives Carol the come at me gesture with her gloved fist making Carol snap out of her shocked expression as she moves in Doris and she was about to hit her but the bell rang signaling the end of the first round.

The two fighters went back to their respective corners but I see Doris is breathing heavy which is bad because she will defenseless in the match. I see Carol eyeballing me in her corner causing me to blush to cause Carol to giggle at me.

Carol said," You are a cute one ."

That statement made me blush which made her smirk as she saw my blushing face but the smirk disappear when she hears the sound of the bell come to play causing her along with Doris to go back to fighting.

I see Doris still breathing hard but she fighting with her guard this time up covering her slightly bruised while Carol is looking for any weakness in her guard. I see Carol going for a body hook which made the mark as Doris slightly wince but Doris fired back by jabbing Carol in the face which caused Carol to be rocked back slightly.

Doris moves in to throw a hard-hitting left hook to the head of Carol which sent Carol tumbling to the canvas laying on her back causing me to send Doris who has a smile on her face to the neutral corner. I started my count and I see Carol stirring a bit as I reached count 3.

At count 4 she gets on one knee and at count 5 she now up banging her gloves together causing me to clean them on my shirt along with checking her eyes to see if there is any light in them which there is but to be sure I decide to ask her.

I asked," Can you continue?"

She nodded her head and held gloves up causing me to bring Doris from the neutral corner to continued the fight. Doris throws a four-punch combination but Carol bobs and weaves them along with giving her four-punch combo that nearly made Doris 's legs buckle but she held on as Carol hammers away at her abdomen making her wince.

I thought " The crowd is enjoying this fight."As I notice the crowd is cheering loudly at this fight and I see Madam McSwagger is watching eagerly.

" GO SHOOTING STAR!"

" SUPER TEACHER!"

" SHE IS A BUM!"

" SHOW US YOUR TITS!"

I blushed at the last comment and I see Doris fall on one knee as Carol hit her in the abdomen causing me to step in. I send Carol to the neutral corner and I started counting Doris as she on one knee. I see she is still breathing hard and I see slowly get up at count 4 with her gloves out toward me.

I asked," Are you alright and can you continue ?'' As I clean her gloves off with my shirt and I check her face to see any signs of life.

She nods her head and I call Carol out of the neutral corner to continue the bout but I didn't see the blushing look on Doris as I let go of her gloves. Doris throws a jab and hook that landed but Carol shook as she gives Doris's abdomen which made Doris let out a yelp in pain.

Ding

The two went back to their corners and I see Carol sauntering back to her corner while Doris moves slowly to her corner making me slightly concern but I didn't want to play favorites as I looked them with a neutral look.

I hear the cheering of the crowd in the club and looked at the two fighters to see the body language. From Doris, I see that she is getting very tired and Carol looks like she could go a couple more rounds but she is looking at me with a hungry gaze.

I thought" Wow she must like staring at me."

I hear the sound of the bell and the fighter came out of their corners as the fight continues. Carol is the aggressor now as she lands a four-punch combo to the body of Doris causing Doris to stumble back with Carol coming forward. Carol has Doris against the rope and Carol begins to unload a series of bodies to the face of Doris who is not defending her causing me to get between them.

I ordered," Go to the neutral corner ."

Causing Carol to go to the neutral corner leaving me with Doris is dizzy against the rope and Carol begins to showboat in front of the crowd while I started to give the 8 counts to Doris who is barely showing signs of life. At the count of 8, I see Doris regaining her footing but I wanted to make sure.

I asked," Are you alright?"

Doris said," I am ." I notice her eyes are slightly spinning a bit causing me to be a little bit more concern.

I ordered," Take a few steps for me ."As I step back to give her some room to walk towards me.

She walks drunkenly until she wobbles causing me to wave the fight causing the crowd to burst into cheers and Carol to jump up and down in victory in her corner while I hold Doris from falling. Madam McSwagger walks in the ring holding her microphone in her hand.

I help Doris back to her corner and I set her down on her stool then I walked back to the middle of the ring so I can announce the winner of the bout. As I grab Carol left glove hand she blushes and Madam McSwagger came forward in front of us.

Madam McSwagger announced," THE WINNER OF THE MATCH BY TKO CAROL " SHOOTING STAR" JOHNSON!"As I raise Carol left arm in the air and Carol squeal in happiness.

I went back to Doris 's corner to check on her and I see that she is leaving along with walking back to the locker. As I was about to leave the ring I was stopped by Madam McSwagger which made me confused.

Madam McSwagger said," Check on her Josh."As she points to the locker room making my eyes widened.

I said," Okay boss." As I walked out the ring in the direction of the locker.

I walked in I see Doris sitting on a bench dressed in her robe with her head with a frustrated look on her face but she looks up at me with a shocked look on her face. I see she is blushing up a storm and I ignore to take a seat by her.

I greeted," Hey teach how are you?"

Doris said," Joshua your are not my student anymore and please call me Doris ."

I said," Okay. What are you doing in a boxing ring? And you took some major hits."As I inspected her face and I see some bruises on her face making me slightly concern for her bit.

Doris said," I'm a fighter Josh and yes I did."She blushes as I held her face in my hands.

Doris asked," How my face?"

I said," You're still beautiful." I unknowingly made her blush and then the craziest thing happened to me.

Doris kisses me all over my face causing me to blush and she gives me a weird look then she walks away but not before she gives me a wink. I stunned for a moment then I got off the bench to head but I see Carol walks towards me and she jump on me wrapping me with her legs along with hugging me.

Carol asked," Did you enjoy the fight hot stuff?"

**Author notes: here is the new chapter and if you got any ideas then pm me your ideas.**


End file.
